kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Koyuki Azumaya
| voiced by = , | wordplay = | alias = Koyu-Chan | age = 11 (Manga;Start)/14 (Manga;End) 12 (Anime;Start)/15 (Anime;End) | gender = Female | species = Pekoponian | born = December 28, 1993 (Gregorian Calendar - Anime) April 19, 1986 (Ethiopian Calendar - Manga) | occupation = Ninja and Student | Blood type = B }} is one of the main characters in the series Keroro Gunso. Her Keronian partner is Dororo. Character Koyuki is an outsider kunoichi who meets Natsumi Hinata soon after coming to her home in Japan. She finds and rescues stranded Zeroro and teaches him the ways of the ninja. After becoming a ninja, Zeroro changes his name to Dororo. He trusts Natsumi to teach Koyuki to live a modern life. She often wears a bow to tie back her hair and instantly become a ninja. She is best friends with Natsumi. Her skills as a civilian and a ninja are exceptionally outstanding and her athletic ability even rivals that of Natsumi, making her one of the most physically powerful characters of the series. Despite having amazing powers and quite a hard and strict past, Koyuki is very carefree, optimistic, and eccentric for a normal Japanese girl, but believes in what is right and gets along nicely with her friends. Past Episode 98 of the anime tells that Koyuki's entire past life before meeting Dororo or coming to Tokyo. Koyuki lived in a small hidden ninja village as a child and was only close to Mukuro, a fellow female ninja and Koyuki's childhood friend. In later episodes of the anime, the old chief of Koyuki's village is shown to be the leader of an acting troupe who play as ninjas for a theme park based based on ancient Tokyo. Koyuki seems to think of Natsumi as her best friend. Relationships ; Natsumi Hinata : After moving into Tokyo, Natsumi met Koyuki as a new student in her class, but gets a quite odd first impression of her when Koyuki comes to her and says that Natsumi had "city scent". However, when Natsumi discovered that Koyuki was Dororo's partner, they began to spend more time with each other. Natsumi became both Koyuki's best friend and mentor to her about modern Japanese culture, as Koyuki hid in a secret ninja village throughout her life. She helps Natsumi in many situations, and vice-versa. Koyuki likes Natsumi a lot. In the manga, it is very easy to notice that Koyuki has a huge crush on Natsumi much like most of the girls in her school. Though, unlike the other girls, it's a friendly love rather than an obsessive one. Plus, Natsumi tolerates it better. ; Dororo : Koyuki and Dororo are both partners and good friends, since Koyuki's reason to come to Tokyo was to help Dororo reunite with his comrades, only to find that Dororo was most forgotten by the platoon, especially his childhood friend, Keroro. Koyuki first met Dororo (Zeroro back then) while still living in her ninja village, and there, Dororo learned the beauty of Earth and its nature, explaining his reluctant attitude towards the more Earth-threatening plans of Keroro. They live together in Koyuki's cottage in the forest (anime) / next door to the Hinata's (manga). Koyuki and Dororo have a very strong sibling-like bond, they obviously get along better with each other than Natsumi and the other platoon members. Koyuki seems to like Dororo a lot. ; Mukuro : Mukuro was Koyuki's childhood friend and comrade back in their ninja village, but they were almost complete opposites. Koyuki was very carefree and friendly, while Mukuro was solitary and silent most of the time. When Mukuro tried to break free from her ninja customs and run away, Koyuki saved her from the punishment with her strong heart and loyalty to her. After being separated from each other when their village was permitted to go free, Koyuki never saw her old friend again, but at episode 98 of the anime, Mukuro walks past Koyuki and Natsumi, and smiles back at her, glad that she was still happy. Mukuro also gave Koyuki her name after seeing snow fall down when they meet. ; Zeroyasha : Zeroyasha is Koyuki and Dororo's friend dog ninja. ; Shigure : Koyuki's training partner and another childhood friend, but she lost contact with him before Dororo arrived. Unlike the other ninjas, he showed clear sympathy and care for the young Koyuki, even going against the village's rules and saving her. After the ninja village disbanded, Shigure created an organization meant to influence the world behind the shadows in a direction that favored ninjas, SIP. He asked Koyuki to join him again, but, when she was forced to face the Keroro platoon, Koyuki regretfully left his group. Shigure stopped his attack and disappeared. In the seventh season, Koyuki and Shigure briefly crossed paths again walking in opposite ways in a busy street (Episode 354B), Koyuki noticed his presence and looked at him in surprise while he left, but they didn't exchange words. Apperance height:152 cm weight:42 kg blood type:B Trivia * Its unknown if Koyuki has parents. *In episode 330, she learns to make curry, but she puts slugs and newts in it. Etymology Koyuki literally means "little snow" while Azumaya literally means "east valley". Gallery Koyu3.jpg My best friend Koyuki.jpg Koyuki1.JPG|An art work of Koyuki. Category:Characters Category:Ninja Category:Female Category:Pekoponian Category:Humans Category:Anime series Category:Manga series Category:Keroro Gunso movies Category:Pekoponians Category:Koyuki Azumaya